mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 64/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and its additional re-releases. ='Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Staff'= Racjin Co., LTD Director *MITCHELL Project Producer *MITCHELL Project *Eric Coleman *Hiroyuki Tanaka Executive Producer *Hideyuki Yokoyama Voice Talent *Jason Griffith as Mitchell Van Morgan *Amy Palant as Gavin O'Neal Davis *Moneca Stori as Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Lisa Ortiz as Jennifer Hooker *Dan Green as Martin J. Moody *Richard Ian Cox as David Jessie Drake *Kirby Robert Morrow as Nicholas Dunn *Mike Pollock as Marquessa *Lani Minella *Junichi Suwabe *Kōichi Tōchika as Marquessa's former mechnic, Marquessniks Planner *Yumiko Hattori Programmers *MITCHELL Project *Kid Assistant Programmer *Takasi Hasizume Designed by *MITCHELL Project *Stephen Youngwood (Nickelodeon Software) *The Studio Pierrot Team Graphic Designer *Miki Mikami *Kouichi Kizato *Shūhei Fujinaga Motion Designer *Yasuhiro Tamaki Character Designers *MITCHELL Project *Kawazuine Shioya *Satomi Iwasaki *Kōichirō Miyanaga *Chikahito Ikami *Masahiro Maeda *Yoshikazu Nishikawa Main hub World Designers *Goro Yamawaki *Makoto Shirato World Designers *Wataru Yagi *Yoshiko Yamasaki World Design Assistants *Haruhiko Morita *Ayako Nakamura Sound Producer *Isao Kasai *Tomohiko Satou Translate Staff *John Yamamoto *Brian Glazebrook *Gail Salamanca Test Player *Junichi Oda (Manager) *Tetuya Iioka *Hiroyuki Suzuki *Yūichi Hasegawa *Daisuke Hoshino Project Manager *Miki Mikami Development Team *MITCHELL Project *Grant Kirkhope *Kōichirō Miyanaga *Yūichi Hasegawa Special Thanks *Yuka Nakai *Hironori Kobayasi *Hiroaki Kanamaru *Nazo *Teikoku *Okachiu *Suguru Ono *Turuta *Offspring *Mako96 *Tamasu *Warunouchi *Hirokazu *Hip *Bonnie *Carol *Yasumura *Mitani *Ken9999 Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Software Producer *Syma Sambar Nickelodeon Software Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Directors *Seth Jacobson *Stephen Youngwood Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Cricket Benevento *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Janet Muldoon *Kyra Reppen *Geoff Todebush *Tim Blankley *Paul De Mayer *Lora Lee *Aly Peduto *Ann Sarnoff *N. Matthew Welton *Mitchell Van Morgan videogame staff THQ International / Inc. Marketing Manager *Colin Brown *Rebecca Lester Product Manager *Simon Dallas International Producer *Don Choi Associate Product Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Executive Producer *Scott Krager THQ Staff VP of Product Development *Steve Ryno Producers *Dave Hoffman *Carolina Beroza Associate Producers *Sanders Keel *Lalie Fisher VP of Marketing *Germaine Gioia Product Manager *John Ardell Associate Product Manager *Kirk Somdal Director of Quality Assurance *Donn W. Nauert Lead Tester *Edward J. Ramiro Testing *Carlos Ramirez *Victor Biron *James Ritchie *Jun Jun Caliva *Eric Feldman *Jason Predmore *Jason Pislaan *Jason Shelnutt *Jason de Heras *Matt Azali *Lee Liu Special Thanks *Brian J. Farrell *Mike Haller *Jym Killy *Greg Gibson *Jon Osborn *Gabriel Jones *Erick Fernandez *Leland Mah *Andrew Brown *Aimee Greenholtz *Don Choi *Tim Walsh *Kevin Hooper *Alison Locke *Jason Lewis *Tom Harrison *Erik van Rooy *Michael Murray *Daryl Pitts *Tommy Tallarico *Steve Keel *Yvonne Perryman *THQ hockey team *Epsilon *Ravey *Stingy *Star *Laurie *Dublin From the manual © 1999 Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved *Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan Created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Presented by *THQ Inc. ='Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U Staff'= Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Racjin Co., LTD Director *Hideki Yayama *Yasunori Aoyama Producer *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Kenji Mitani Executive Producer *Hideyuki Yokoyama Manager *Shigeru Maekawa Planning *Koudai Inosaka *Hironao Ohno *Megumi Kashimoto *Katsunori Iwakura Main Programmer *KID Assistant Programmers *Michiaki Masuda *Masayuki Babata *Yasunobu Matsumura *Shigeru Komatsu *Shogo Henna *Yuta Takagi *Takaaki Morita *Itaru Nitanda Network Programmer *Yasuyuki Kido Chief Designer *Takuya Kinoshita UI Design *Hiroko Hayashi *Michiko Sato *Mariko Kanda 3D-Character Designers *Kawazuine Shioya *Satomi Iwasaki *Kōichirō Miyanaga *Chikahito Ikami *Masahiro Maeda *Yoshikazu Nishikawa 3D-Main hub World Designers *Goro Yamawaki *Makoto Shirato 3D-World Designers *Wataru Yagi *Yoshiko Yamasaki 3D-World Design Assistants *Haruhiko Morita *Ayako Nakamura Motion Design *Akinori Yoshioka *Yasuhiro Tamaki *Mitsuru Kawasaki *Kouhei Matsumura Movie Editing *Satomi Hatukaiwa Artists *Shūhei Fujinaga *Akira Masuda *Takayuki Nakamura Music & Sound Effects Team *RACJIN‑RADIX *Mitsugu Kobayashi Character Animation *Yasuhiro Tamaki *Takuya Kinoshita *Mitsuru Kawasaki Development *Kōichirō Miyanaga *Yūichi Hasegawa Support Team *Yuka Nakai *Hiroaki Kanamaru *KID Testing *Tetuya Iioka *Hiroyuki Suzuki *Yūichi Hasegawa *Daisuke Hoshino Special Thanks to *Yuka Nakai *Hironori Kobayasi *Hiroaki Kanamaru *Nazo *Okachiu *Suguru Ono *Turuta *Shigeru Maekama *Isao Mutou *Yusuke Kamama *Goro Yamawaki *Akihiko Abe *Yasuyuki Kido *Takeshi Murata *Tetsuo Nakano Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ San Diego Sr. Programmer *Bill Millard Programmers *Dickson Cho *Jae Kwak Sr. Manager, Audio *Matthew Bauer Sr. Audio Designer *Vincent Pontarelli Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ Quality Assurance Director of Quality Assurance *Michael Motoda QA Compliance Manager *Anne Farmer QA Operations Manager *Jeff Braun QA Supervisors *Jared Beauchamp *Jeffrey Spicer Senior QA Leads *Robert Faria *Julien Laroque QA Leads *Matthew Calcote, Alexandre Carrier, Jay Chaney, Brian Demers, Andres Hernandez, Samuel Robertson, Bryan Gallareto Systems Project Lead *Andres Hernandez Senior Testers *Chris Flores, Matt Grise, Ross Donaldson, Scott Johnson Senior Systems Specialist *Sean Oxley Systems Specialists Charles Elgin, Jared Kortje Testers Cory L. Aldridge, Liam Allen-Miller, Josée Beaudoin, Mathieu Berthelot, Travis Bolek, Gilles-Étienne Boule, Bill Brown, Kaiwa Burnz, Laura Carberg, Vincent Caumartin-Rivest, Dominic Charron, Rachel Church, Luke Clingan, Melissa Côté, Palmer Craig, Amber Degiso, Bryan Demarino, Benoit Desrochers, Nicolas Desrochers, Ross Donaldson, Paul Durocher, Charles Elgin, Michael Elkouby, Matt Fenwick, Strati Giannios, Chris Gillespie, Jon Hagan, Kelvin Kinsel, Jared Kortje, Patrick Jarrett, Ashley Jerome, Stephanie Langwell, Christopher Lambert, Jean-Francois Leduc, Mike Malandra, Steve Malandra, Frédéric Malouin, Silvano Matthews, Jesse Mendoza, Nick Nepple, Natalia Nesterovsky, David Noël, Samuel Normand, Christopher Peterson, Emily Price, Josee Ria Tuvida, Victor Rodriguez, Sara Root, Luis E. Salas, James Sanderson, Jessica Sauvageau, Jeremiah Schmidt, John Schulenburg, Matthew Schultz, Dave Shaw, Chad Stafford, Milan Subotic, Sarah Theresa Adams, Jared Thompson, Sean Thrasher, Steve Tomei, Joshua Townsend, Bryan Tran, Benjamin Trowell, Israël Trudel Denis, James Villalonga, John E. Von Schoettler, Jake Walker, Jonathan West, Adam Westmoreland, Seth Wolfe, Evan Zynda Compliance QA Supervisors Jennifer Henschel, Joseph Pearson, Brian Skidmore Compliance QA Project Leads Carlos Flores, Jeffrey Kersten, David Lejeune Senior Compliance QA Specialists Carmelo Consiglio, Justin Schwartz, Todd Thommes, Patrick Thomson Compliance QA Specialists *Colin Bannon *Dylan Barton *Michael Bowlin *Roberto Candelario Submission Coordinators *Troy Hieda *Scott Ritchie *Erika Wehrly Special Thanks *Lars Bakke Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ Global Brand Management VP, Global Brand Management James Huntley Global Brand Manager Jon Bailey Brand Manager Nik Karlsson Associate Global Brand Manager Francis Fincke Associate Global Communications Manager Jeremy Greiner Global Communications Manager Simon Watts Marketing Manager Jay Fitzloff Global Traffic Manager Kirk Somdal VP, Interactive Marketing Ryan Okum Director Social / Community Zack Jerome Director Production Alodia Cano Community Manager Haven Reininger Web Producer Zach Brott Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ North American Marketing VP, North America Marketing Brian Coleman Director, Trade Marketing Dax Kimbrough Manager, Trade Marketing Bob Celosky Manager, Public Relations Neal Pabon Senior Manager, Public Relations Maral Kaloustian Senior Manager, Marketing Laura Campos SVP, Americas Publishing Terri Schiek Director, Supply Chain Eric Gottesfeld Director, Sales Planning & Analyst Brent Harmon Financial Analyst Tina Bourdelais Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ European Marketing Director, EU Marketing Jon Rooke Head of Interactive, Europe Paul David Senior Product Marketing Manager, UK & Ireland Mark Cook Trade Marketing Manager, UK & Ireland Emma Reader Interactive Marketing Manager, UK & Ireland Mike Richardson Senior PR Manager, UK & Ireland Suzanne Panter PR Manager, UK & Ireland Sam Brace Managing Director, Export & Euro Mkt Development Annie Sullivan Manager, Sales & Marketing, Export Richard Stickler Export Account Manager Emma Longworth Export Executive Assistant Gayle Walker Director Marketing Germany, Austria, Switzerland Paul Ashcroft Head of Marketing, Germany, Austria, Switzerland Jochen Langenbach Product Marketing Manager, Germany, Austria, Switzerland Christian Michel PR Manager, Germany, Austria, Switzerland Carsten Lenerz Trade Marketing Manager, Germany, Austria, Switzerland Georg Coir Online Community Manager, Germany, Austria, Switzerland Andre Dorfmüller Territory Manager, France Cyril-Alexandre Blanc Product Manager, France Damien Jamet PR Manager, France Christophe Ribero Trade Marketing Manager, France Eric Gimeno Interactive Marketing Manager, France Guillaume Wagner Head of Marketing, Benelux Joey Smits PR Manager, Benelux Steven Van Gaever Senior Product Marketing Manager, Spain Javier Mañú PR Manager, Spain Eíder Díaz Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ Asia-Pacific Marketing Director, Marketing APAC Col Kennedy PR Manager ANZ Tess Reddy Digital and Community Manager ANZ Luke Flesher Product Manager ANZ Lyndall Dakic Marketing Manager ANZ Elizabeth Koukeris Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ: Business & Legal Affairs EVP, Business & Legal Affairs & Crp Sec. Ed Kaufman VP, Business & Legal Affairs David Anderson Director, Business & Legal Affairs Deborah Fingerman Senior Counsel, Business & Legal Affairs Adam Landenberger Sr. Manager, Contracts & Paralegal Renee Vigo Legal Specialist Claudia Diaz, Jennifer Krakauer Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ Special Thanks Special Thanks Victor Rodriguez, Daniel McGuffey, Christopher Cross, Ryan Haksi, Chris Beal, Preston Swain, Jordon Batura, Eliott Cox, Bryce Teltschik, Anthony Kramer, Shondray Green, Richard Ortiz, Noel Sotomayor, Nevin Eapen, Cody Greene, Chris Taylor, Joe Russell, Tyler Smithart, Jeffrey C. Barker, Earl T. Ingram, Kyle Umbenhower, Alan Orozco, Laura Montalvo, Steven Cloud, Frank Olivarez, Estevan Zarate, Matt Darner, Willie Wilson, Scott Deluke, Alton Bennett, Randy Navarro, Christopher Panich, Daniel Barros, Randal Winkles, Gary Rosenthal, Matthew Pearson, Paul Woolsey, Clinton Smith, Chris Norton, Mark Schaffner, Foto‑Kem Industries Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Nickelodeon Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U Team: Nordic Games GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Associate Producer *Jonathan Riedler Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Development *Adrienne Lauer Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Nordic Games NA Inc. *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U Team: Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Executive Vice President, Nickelodeon Kids & Family Digital *Stephen Youngwood SVP, DVD, DTO & Video Games *Sherice Torres Senior Director, Digital Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producers, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge *Paul Barbato Production Assistant, Digital Games *Anna Mabarak Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Andrew Potter Director of Copy Content *Debra Krassner Nickelodeon would like to thank *Kyra Reppen *Keith Tiernan *Stefanie Schwartz *Russell Hicks *David Chustz Special Thanks to *Gene Vassilaros *Douglas Carrigan Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U Team: Additional Credits Special Thanks Mitchell Van Morgan created by ='Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Staff'= Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Racjin Co., LTD Producer *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Kenji Mitani Manager *Shigeru Maekawa Directed by *Kazuhito Yamashita *Yasunori Aoyama Planning *Koudai Inosaka *Hironao Ohno *Megumi Kashimoto *Katsunori Iwakura *Yuki Watada (case-U Inc.) *Yusuke Baba (case-U Inc.) *Kenji Okabe (case-U Inc.) *Jun Yamamoto Main Programmer *Michiaki Masuda *Masayuki Babata *Yasunobu Matsumura *Shigeru Komatsu *Shogo Henna *Yuta Takagi *Takaaki Morita *Itaru Nitanda Network Programmer *Yasuyuki Kido Chief Designer *Takuya Kinoshita UI Design *Hiroko Hayashi *Michiko Sato *Kazuo Adachi (IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE) *Mariko Kanda Visual Effects *Noboru Inoue *Satoshi Kitaoka *Hidenobu Takemoto 3‑D Main hub world Design *Mitsugu Kobayashi *Hiroaki Banba *Kouichi Kizato *Toru Honda *Goro Yamawaki *Mutsumi Kitanaka (KEY WEST Co. Ltd.) *Naoya Morioka (KEY WEST Co. Ltd.) 3‑D World Design *Mitsugu Kobayashi *Hiroaki Banba *Kouichi Kizato *Toru Honda *Goro Yamawaki *Mutsumi Kitanaka (KEY WEST Co. Ltd.) *Naoya Morioka (KEY WEST Co. Ltd.) 3‑D Character Design *Yukako Hyakuno *Shiori Hyakuno *Natsumi Maruyama *Misuzu Uchida *Sōtarō Yamamoto (KEY WEST Co. Ltd.) *Miyuki Maeda (IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE) *Shinichiro Shitakubo (IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE) 3-D Character Design (Tenben Co., Ltd.) *Ken Kudo *Shintaro Aoki *Kasen Ian *Tao Yan *Cao ShengLi *Li Yang *Haihan Zhao *Baiyu Feng *Chen Yanan *Zhang Lei *Zhang Jingjing *Zhang Jiwei *Qi Xi Motion Design *Akinori Yoshioka *Yasuhiro Tamaki *Mitsuru Kawasaki *Kouhei Matsumura *Kazuya Inoue *Masashi Aida Character Visual Design *Yuichi Kitaoka *Miki Kido *Yuhei Hayasaka (SmilePlaza Inc.) Movie Editing *Mizuho Kondo (Canplaize Inc.) *Satomi Hatukaiwa Sound Design (RACJIN-RADIX) *Kenji Tani *Isao Kasai *Yasuhiko Akanishi Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: THQ Producer *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Kenji Mitani Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Nickelodeon Producer *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Kenji Mitani Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Music Musical Score by *MITCHELL Project Music Team *Michael Jackson *Grant Kirkhope Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Story Story *MITCHELL Project Script *MITCHELL Project *Micah Wright *Dani Michaeli Original Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Credits: Additional Credits Development *MITCHELL Project *Kōichirō Miyanaga (Racjin) *Yūichi Hasegawa (Racjin) Support Team *Kyra Reppen (Nickelodeon) Testing *Carlos Ramirez (THQ Inc.) *Victor Biron (THQ Inc.) *James Ritchie (THQ Inc.) *Tetuya Iioka (Racjin) *Hiroyuki Suzuki (Racjin) *Yūichi Hasegawa (Racjin) Special Thanks *Hiroshi Yamauchi *Shigeru Miyamoto *Howard Lincoln *Minoru Arakawa *Manabu Fukuda *Gail Tilden *Michael Kelbaugh *Ken Lobb *Armond Williams Jr. *Kenji Miki *Keisuke Terasaki *Masashi Goto Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: Konami Digital Entertainment Konami Digital Entertainment *Shogo Wakasa *Takayuki Fujii *Kaori Saga *Hitoshi Kimoto Quality Assurance *Akihiko Kondo *Nobuaki Kikuchi *Yukihiro Yamamoto Marketing Director *Tomoyoshi Matsudo Promotion Planner *Shigeru Chiba Creative Director *Kazutaka Yoshimura Package & Software Manual *Shigeyuki Tanaka *Hideaki Shinkawa Web Planner *Yasuo Fujii Publicity *Kanako Nakahara Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. *Nicolas Julliand *Pierre Ghislandi *Hiro Ono *Jonas Lygaard *Natasha Yearley *Yoshi Ichida Konami Special Thanks *Isato Obana *Masahiro Sato *Kyoko Fukuhara Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: Kaiko Producer *Thorsten Röpke Lead Programmer *Peter Thierolf Programming *Markus Wall *Florian Eisele *Marc Robin Richter *Marc Kamradt UI Programming *Jörg Winterstein Artists *Daniel Amend *Stella Behrendt Intern *Luca Khaghani Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: Black Forest Games GmbH Development Team *Abigail Rose Clevy *Daniel Pieter Conradie *Elyne Marie Muriel Stankiewicz Noé *Leonard Aiden Goersch *Matilda Brigitte Denise Moser Support Team *Jean-Marc Haessig *Vladimir Ignatov *Simon Chapuis *Joel Belin *Andreas Feist *Alexey Danilkin *Sarah Grümmer *David Paris QA Lead *Sascha Gessert Quality Assurance *Sascha Gessert *Sean Griffin Special Thanks *Andrii Shafetov *Daniel Heller *David Sallmann *Jean-François Moser *Nicolae Berbece *Nils Kübler *Onurhan Karaağaçhı Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Cutscenes & Trailer *Bastian Kieslinger (Grimlore Games) Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistants *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno *Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Team: Additional Credits Special Thanks *John N. Pearl *Chris Anderson (Cover Artwork) Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64